


Valerie

by eammovies



Series: Jake Peralta and his many plights [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drunk Jake Peralta, F/M, Guilt, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jake went undercover for a year instead of six months, Minor Character Death, References to Depression, Survivor Guilt, Undercover, inspired by S5 E6 The Venue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eammovies/pseuds/eammovies
Summary: "The way she was looking at Jake made him swoon andalmostcompletely forget about a certain mermaid dressed girl.Jake and Valerie locked eyes and suddenly their lips were connected."Does include Jake/OFC but it's all in the past.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jake Peralta and his many plights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Valerie

**Author's Note:**

> AH so I suck at writing but this is probably my favorite thing I've written in a while. It's something I've always thought about writing about but never really did. Anyways this is based off that scene in 'The Venue' (S5 E6) where Jake and Amy are making the girl to catfish the Vulture and Amy asks Jake what he thinks is the sexiest name and he answers "Valerie" really quickly.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic! Kudos, comments and bookmarks are HIGHLY appreciated! Love you guys and enjoy!

Jake sits on the bar stool with Valerie on his right. She's staring at him with a mischievous grin.

Jake gives her the look that he's been giving her all night. The look that says _'I can't be with you because if I was with you your dad would murder me, and not in a figurative way.'_

It wasn't that Jake didn't want her (cause god Jake wanted her _bad_ ). 

It was that she was the daughter of Freddie Ianucci, AKA the head of the Ianucci Crime Family. She was also the sister of Leo Ianucci. So she was strictly off-limits. 

But the way she was looking at Jake made him swoon and _almost_ completely forget about a certain mermaid dressed girl. 

Jake and Valerie locked eyes and suddenly their lips were connected. Jake didn't know how it happened. 

He pulled away and almost immediately regretted the action.

He put his forehead against hers. "We can't. They'll kill me," Jake whispered. 

Valerie pulls back a little and meets his eyes. 

"Not on my watch, Jakey," she said softly. 

Jakey was her nickname for him. Every time she said it, it felt so smooth and natural. Almost like, honey.

Jake smiled and kissed her again. Their kisses were filled with passion and god Jake just could not get enough of her.

She pulled away and grabbed Jake’s arm and pulled him through the bar. Suddenly they were in a taxi and making out again. Then he’s unlocking his apartment door. 

He pushes Valerie against the wall and slams the door shut. He starts to unzip her dress when she says, “take it off slowly Jake.” And so he does. He pushes the straps off her shoulder after unzipping her dress the rest of the way then he slowly pulls the dress down, finally it falls on the floor. 

Then Valerie is slowly taking his clothes off. First his shirt then his pants and lastly his underwear. Jake guides Valerie to the bedroom.

“Tell me what you want,” he says in a husky voice. “I want you to fuck me right here, against this wall.” So he did just that.

_\------------Time Skip------------_

When Jake wakes up he sees Valerie looking at him. He smiles and kisses her. “Just lay here a while with me Jakey,” Valerie whispers then gets closer to Jake.

Jake wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her head. 

They lay there for a while. Then Valerie shifts and gets out of bed. Jake doesn’t move at first. Then after a couple of moments, Jake gets up.

He walks to the kitchen where Valerie is and comes up behind her. He grabs her hips and puts his head on her shoulder. She laughs a little. 

“Hi, Jakey.” She turns away from the stove and kisses him. She makes him chocolate chip pancakes. 

“Hi, Val.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Then he goes to the island and sits down. She brings the pancakes over to him. 

He smiles and starts to eat them. Valerie watches him from the corner of her eye as she eats. Valerie has never been as happy as she is with Jake.

Jake is happier than he’s been in a while. He looks up from his food. He looks at Valerie and she looks at him. He kisses her then goes back to eating. Valerie grins. 

_\------------Time Skip-----------_

She’s dead. 

Jake holds Valerie’s lifeless body in his arms. 

Jake can hardly breathe. Her last words were “I love you Jakey.” Jake really couldn’t breathe.

He lost her. Jake lost Valerie. His Valerie was gone. 

He chanted his mantra of “I love you, don’t leave me,” over and over again.

Valerie had been the only thing that made him happy since he went undercover, and she was gone. 

Jake put down her body gently and stood up. He walked to the closest bar and drank until the bartender cut him off. 

Jake stumbled to another and drank some more. Eventually, Jake couldn’t think anymore so he mindlessly walked in the New York streets. 

By some sort of miracle, he ended up at his apartment. He passed out the moment he hit the bed.

_\------------Time Skip-----------_

Jake woke up expecting Valerie to be by his side. They had been dating for almost 9 months. 

Suddenly the events of last came crashing back into his mind. Jake couldn’t move. He sobbed in his bed for hours. 

When Jake finally calmed down his hangover seemed to be lingering so he got up and took some Advil.

He wondered how many he would have to take for him to die. He put the cap back on the pill bottle.

Jake went and sat on his couch and played Die Hard. He didn’t really pay attention to the movie. He just sat staring off into space.

Jake had realized the movie was over until almost an hour after it ended. He put on some shit TV show. 

Jake started crying at some point. 

Then Jake got angry. He went to get a beer from his kitchen and then the next second he punched a hole in the wall. He grabbed a beer from the fridge then sat on his couch. He was watching the show and god it was so fucking dumb. 

The show made another stupid joke and apparently that’s all Jake could take. He threw his empty beer bottle at the TV then started crying.

Why couldn’t it have been him? Valerie was everything. She had so much life left to live.

She was his light.

Jake lay on his bed crying till eventually he fell asleep.

_\------------Time Skip-----------_

Jake sits down after giving his speech at the wedding. It's been a week since Valerie died. 

He knows that tonight's a big deal, after all it is his last night undercover.

Jake's eyes fill with tears. He blinks them away. 

Jake walks to the bar and drinks a couple drinks. Then Joey sits down next to him.They talk for a bit then, Joey gets them shots. They both slam the glass down after finishing them. “Hey I love the spray tan, Joey. Let me take a picture of you, I wanna show this color to the guy who stains my deck.” Jake and Joey laugh. 

They talk for a bit more then Jake excuses himself to talk to Tony. He grabs an envelope from his shirt pocket. Tony is standing in a group of four people. 

“Congratulations Tony.” Jake holds out his hand for Tony to shake but he just pushes it down and says, “You're one of us now.” Then Tony kisses Jake. 

Jake simply says, “you know how long i've been waiting for one of you old men to kiss me?” Jake then kisses the other three. The ‘kisses’ are more just Jake pecking his lips to whichever old man he's kissing at the moment. 

He makes a dumb joke that they laugh at then says, “It's a beautiful night, though the meatballs were a little dry.” He hears the chaos through his earpiece. 

He finds a way out of the conversation and walks to the spot where Terry will pick him up and take him to the surveillance van.

Once Terry does take him to the van he immediately hugs Captain Holt and wills the tears away. He smiles.

He's coming home.

_\------------Time Skip-----------_

Jake's been home for about a week. 

Jake lay in his apartment crying. He's decided he isn't going to tell anyone about Valerie. So he's left to suffer alone.

Jake stops crying and just stares at the ceiling. He thinks about what he could've done to save her. He failed her. This is his fault. It's his fault she's dead. 

Jake falls asleep with tears on his cheeks.

_\------------Time Skip-----------_

As soon as Jake walks into the precinct every morning, he's fine. Or at least he pretends he is. Jake starts getting more bags under his eyes, he starts losing weight, and his smile is hardly ever real. 

But Jake is a Peralta, bred to hide his pain and repress every negative emotion. So Jake bottles his pain up and acts like he's ok, even when he's alone. 

Jake Peralta is fine.

_\------------Time Skip-----------_

Eventually he starts to be ok again. He's with Amy now and Amy makes him happy. And not a forced happiness, a happiness that he had with Valerie. Maybe this is his chance to start again. Maybe Jake can finally be himself again.

_\------------Time Skip-----------_

Jake is marrying Amy and he's never felt more alive. 

Jake is in love again and he's so happy. 

Jake is in love with Amy Santiago and he’s finally sure everything is going to be ok again.

Then the stupid Vulture goes and steals their venue.

_\------------Time Skip-----------_

Jake paced back and forth in front of the table Amy day at. 

“Ok. So, let's create a temptress that will boink-match with him.” Amy said while typing vigorously into the computer.

“Yeah.” He was still pacing a little and had a hand on his hip.

“What's the sexiest name?” Amy made a vague hand motion.

Jake didn't hesitate before saying, “Valerie.” Amy pulls her head back slightly and asks him “That was fast. Do you know a Valerie?” 

Jake chuckles, hoping to cover the way his face bunches up when he lies. “No. I wish,” he says lying his ass off. 

He stares at the ground and bites his lip. Suddenly a vision of Valerie’s dead body flashes through his mind. He clears his throat and shakes his head a bit. Then he goes on explaining the Vulture’s dream girl.

_\------------Time Skip-----------_

Later that night, after the fiasco that was lunch, Jake was playing on his phone in bed with Amy on his side.

She's just finished a crossword and was getting ready to go to bed.

“Ames?” Jake put his phone on the bedside table. “Hm?” Amy had already lay down and closed her eyes.

“Can we talk?” Jake held his breath. Amy sat up and looked at him.”Sure,” she said.

“I actually do- er _did_ know a Valerie.” Jake looked at his hands. Amy adjusted herself to face him more.

“I met her when I was undercover in the mafia. We uh dated. She was Freddie’s daughter. I loved her. But I promise I don't anymore.” Jake paused and looked at Amy; she simply nodded. “Uh so we were pretty serious, and about a week before the bust happened, she died.” Jake felt tears begin to fall from his face. 

Amy grabs his hand and wipes the tears that are streaming down his face. He turns his head towards her. 

“I held her dead body in my hands. She-,” Jake chokes on his words, “she died in my arms, Amy.” Jake let out a sob. Amy pulled him into a hug. 

“I never told anyone about her because I didn't want people to think I failed her. I did, Amy, I failed her. I couldn't save her and it's my fault she died. She's dead because of me.” Jake sobbed into Amy's shoulder.

Amy just held him close.

“Jake, you did all you could. It's not your fault she died. You didn't fail her, I promise,” Amy pulled back a little when saying this. Jake fell back into her embrace. 

Jake sits up a bit and says, “I didn't tell anyone about her. I just pretended she wasn't real. God I'm a terrible person.” Jake lets out another sob. Amy grabs his shoulders so he's looking at her directly. 

“Jake, you are the most amazing person ever. There is literally no way you could be a terrible person. You not telling anyone about her was not a bad thing to do. It was your way of coping. You are not a terrible person for dealing with grief in your own way.” Amy paused and tried to read Jake's face, but decided to keep going instead.

“Also you didn't have to tell people, you had every right to not tell people. It's your privacy and if you didn't want to share about her that's ok. Jake, you are not a terrible person, I promise you.” Amy watched as Jake gave her a small nod. 

She kissed his forehead and hugged him again. Jake melted in her arms.

“I love you so much, Amy,” Jake says quietly to her. “I love you too, Jake.” Amy ran her hand through his hair.

Jake and Amy fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Also I wanted to keep Valerie's death vague so you can interpret how she died however you want! Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
